The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for applying resistance to the movement of a trainee using elastic resistance bands. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to such apparatus and methods where the resistance to the trainee increases substantially linearly while the trainee moves at distances from one to nearly one-hundred fifty feet.
Elastic resistance bands are becoming more popular for use in athletic training, physical rehabilitation and general fitness for people of all ages. Elastic resistance has many benefits with the most prominent being the fact that an elastic band can generate many times its weight in resistance and it can bend to compactly fit into very small spaces. Thus, elastic bands are an easily portable exercise means to provide resistance to human training movements when one end of an elastic band is attached to a trainee and the other end is anchored to a fixed object or opposing body part. Though elastic bands have a resistance to weight ratio that can be hundreds of times greater than that of metal weight plates, the increase in the resistance of the band over the distance the band is stretched may be a significant drawback that limits the usefulness of elastic bands to trainees. Most often the increase in resistance as the elastic band is stretched is considerably greater than desired by the trainee.
The shorter the band is in its contracted state the greater the percent increase in resistance will be as a function of distance stretched. For example, if you take a one foot long, one quarter inch thick elastic band and anchor one end to a wall and hold the opposite end exactly eleven inches from the wall, the band provides no resistance because the twelve inch band is slack. However, if you stretch the twelve inch band one hundred percent (100%) out to 24 inches the resistance will go from 0 to about 10 pounds. If you stretch the band to two hundred percent of the slack length of the band of 12 inches out to 36 inches, the resistance will increase 150% to about 25 pounds. If you stretch the band to three hundred percent of the slack length out to 48 inches, the resistance will increase 200% increase to about 50 pounds. The resistance required to stretch an elastic band increases exponentially as the stretched length becomes a larger percentage of the slack length of the elastic band. The exponential increase in resistance as a function of distance stretched may be detrimental to many training applications.
In many applications, it is desirable to minimize the increase in the resistance applied to a trainee by one or more elastic bands over the length of a training path. The present disclosure presents a light weight portable apparatus that includes elastics that can apply resistance to a trainee within an inch of the apparatus (mimicking a resistance band less than 1 inch long) and then be stretched great distances out to 10, 50, 100 and even in excess of 120 feet before resistance begins to increase nonlinearly. In one aspect of the present disclosure, it is difficult for the trainee to perceive an increase in applied resistance over any incremental 10 foot length that the elastic band is stretched thus providing broad, effective and safe training benefits for physical rehabilitation and athletic training.
Two important limitations associated with conventional elastic bands are described below. First, when elastic bands are used in physical rehabilitation settings, often the angle of resistance acting on the patient's limb for which the elastic is attached is critical during the exercise movement. This requires the point of origin or anchor point of the elastic band to be in close proximity to the patient forcing the physical therapist to use a relatively short elastic bands to maintain the proper angle of resistance while performing the exercise. Unfortunately utilizing a short band as explained earlier, will cause the resistance to increase dramatically through the range of motion from start to finish. Most often, the resistance is not enough at the start of the exercise movement and far too great at the end of the exercise movement. It is very difficult for doctors to estimate the start resistance and finish resistance in these cases and the patients recovering from joint surgery utilizing the bands often cannot complete the full range of the desired exercise movement due to the excessive increase of resistance across the range of movement.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate respectively the start and stop position of a common shoulder exercise where the hand starts across the body at the lower left (FIG. 1) and rises to the upper right at a 45 degree angle (FIG. 2). Therapist typically desire to apply resistance at a 45 degree angle throughout this movement from the trainee's lower left to upper right. To accomplish loading the movement at a 45 degree angle the therapist has no choice when using an elastic band but to anchor one end near the patient at point A as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In order to apply loading at the beginning of the movement a very short elastic band (EBShort) is required based on the position of the necessary anchor point A and the fact that the band has to be taut at the start of the exercise movement. Thus the unstressed length of the elastic band must be less than length D. When comparing the distance DS1 which is the length of the exercise movement to the length of the elastic resistance band which is less than D, it is readily apparent that the exercise band must stretch multiple times its length from the start to finish of the exercise movement (DS1=D′−D>>D). As previously explained, stretching an elastic band even 100% of its length will result in a dramatic increase in resistance from the start to finish of the exercise movement for any conventional elastic training band. For the particular exercise shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, getting to the FIG. 2 position with a resistance 2 to 5 times greater than the starting resistance in FIG. 1 is extremely difficult if not impossible for many trainees to do, especially those trying to rehab after shoulder surgery when the shoulder is weak.
This problem of undesired large resistance variations over the range of an exercise movement is well known among physical therapists and sports trainers and they can only avoid the problem by using a resistance band that applies too little load at the start of the exercise but can apply the desired load at the end of the range of movement. Most physical therapists prefer stable non-varying loading through range of motion but as just explained, if they wish to use elastic bands they must usually significantly under-load the start of a movement using a longer band in order to minimize the increase in resistance as the trainee stretches the band and attempts to complete the exercise movement. This loading differential through the range of the exercise movement is most often not desired but it cannot be helped if conventional elastic bands are the choice of exercise resistance.
To avoid the problem illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 utilizing elastic bands, a much longer resistance band would be required so that the distance covered during the exercise movement would be a smaller fraction of the exercise band's unstressed natural length. However, referencing FIGS. 3 and 4, if a much longer band is utilized, in order to have resistance applied at the start of the movement in FIG. 3, the trainee would have to be placed on a pedestal P to elevate the trainee high enough to make the elastic band EBLong taut at the start of the exercise but also keep the desired resistance angle illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Now the same exercise distance traveled from the start to finish of the exercise movement DS1 of FIG. 4, is a much smaller percentage of the overall band length E of EBLong shown in FIG. 3. The significantly longer elastic band EBLong used in the training configuration of FIGS. 3 and 4 would present the Trainee with a significantly smaller change in exercise resistance from the start to finish of the exercise movement between FIGS. 3 and 4 since the DS1 distance is a small fraction of the EBLong length vs multiples of the EBshort length in FIG. 1.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate how one aspect of the present disclosure obviates the problems described with reference to FIGS. 1-4. The module 1 includes one or more long elastic bands 26 in a compact portable unit such that the present disclosure could route said band to the trainee through routing assembly 27. The module 1 is capable of pre-loading elastic band 26 so that the trainee feels the desired training resistance when positioned as illustrated in FIG. 5. The relative length EBR of the elastic band 26 extending between mechanism 27 and the trainee's hand is about the same length D as the elastic band EBshort used in FIGS. 1 and 2. However, the Effective band length EBEFFECTIVE may be ten (10) to sixty (60) times greater than EBR or length D in FIG. 1, Hence the exercise travel distance DS1 shown in FIGS. 2, 4 and 6 would be a much smaller percentage of the effective band length EBEFFECTIVE which is actually a band whose physical length is 10 to 60 feet long. The combination of the extended length band 26 and the mechanical innovations carried by module 1 provides a resistance variation so minimal that the trainee would not be able to perceive a change in resistance over the exercise range denoted by DS1 in FIG. 6. The minimization of resistance variations over short and long training ranges presents a novel and beneficial improvement in elastic band training technology that solves the significant problems with the use of conventional elastic bands.
The problem of excessive resistance variations over the distance traveled during the training movement can be illustrated in many exercises. FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate an exercise training movement which requires the trainee to load their arm while bringing their arm down and across their body from an overhead extended position. For such an exercise to maintain the angle of desired resistance an elastic band EB of length L would have to be anchored to a structure C in the position shown in FIG. 7. Stretching EB to length L′ represents a length significantly greater than L which would inherently cause a significant resistance differential in force applied by EB between hand positions illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8. A significant number of people from an average sample set of any populous group would actually not be able to complete the exercise movement for the shown configuration if a starting resistance of 10 pounds was present in FIG. 7 and then having the trainee subjected to an increase in resistance resultant from the band being stretched about 400% of its natural length as illustrated in FIG. 8.
Referencing FIG. 9, the present disclosure would eliminate the resistance variation problem illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 by providing physical and mechanical means with module 1 and elastic band 20 which is routed through routing assembly 21 to provide an elastic training element with an effective length of 2 to 10 times the length of L′ as illustrated in FIG. 10. Hence the resistance variation over the exercise movement range of L′ illustrated in FIG. 9 utilizing the present disclosure will be nearly undetectable to the Trainee because the stretch distance L′ of band 20 is a fraction of the effective length of band 20 compared the variation of resistance experienced in the FIGS. 7 and 8 configuration where the stretch distance L′ is multiples of the natural band length of band EB which is less than length L in FIG. 7.
FIGS. 11 and 12 illustrate a highly popular exercise conducted by athletes to train the hip flexor muscle used to lift the leg while running. With conventional elastic means this exercise can only be performed by strapping a short elastic band between the ankles and anchoring each end of the elastic band to an ankle harness strap. When performing explosive athletic training drills it is very important that the muscles are loaded at the start of the movement as opposed to the load being applied after 40% to 60% of the training movement is completed. Referencing FIG. 11 it is clear that the elastic band EB1 anchored to each ankle with AS1 and AS2 respectively will be slack and not apply any resistance or a useful magnitude of resistance at the start of the exercise movement at the moment the foot begins to leave the ground. In fact it is a well-known among sports trainers that with this particular exercise, there will be no useful load applied by EB1 on the AS2 ankle strap until the knee has completed approximately 50% of the exercise movement which is half the distance between the left knee position in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12. This means half of the training movement will be performed with no load. This is not a desired loading characteristic when performing the majority of training movements for athletic training or rehabilitation purposes.
FIGS. 13 and 14 show illustrate one aspect of the present disclosure for providing resistance to a trainee. The module 1 carries elastic bands 20,26 which are routed through routing assemblys 21, 27 to the trainee. When the exercise movement is initiated, the trainee will feel a constant load from the instant the foot begins upward movement right through the high knee position illustrated in FIG. 14. Additionally, as FIG. 15 illustrates, with an effective length of thirty (30) feet for each band 20,26 in FIGS. 13 and 14, it would take two 30 foot long conventional bands anchored in the ground and placing the trainee on a 25 foot pedestal with both bands pre-loaded to simulate the load placed on the trainee by the apparatus of the present disclosure through the range of movement in FIGS. 13 and 14. Due to the internal routing of additional elastic band length in module 1 for both bands 20 and 26, the effective length of each band would be many times the distance of movement represented by the difference in the left ankle position of FIGS. 13 and 14. Since the distance traveled by the left ankle would be a small fraction of the total band length 20 or 26, the trainee will not be able to detect any change in applied resistance while raising or lowering either foot. This is a novel and beneficial improvement that modifies how elastic bands interact with trainees to eliminate large resistance variations throughout the exercise movement while providing the ability to set the direction of applied resistance while in very close proximity to the effective anchor point of the elastic member opposite to the end attached to the Trainee.
When loading the throwing or pitching movement it is critical that resistance levels stay at a minimum (under 3 pounds) and not increase notably from the thrower's perspective so that their arm movement can both complete a natural throwing motion and so that they are not destabilized in the middle of the throwing motion by a rapidly increasing resistance. FIG. 16 shows elastic bands B1, B2, B3 and B4 of approximate length 30 feet would be required to minimize resistance increases throughout the throwing movement. However, to apply resistance from the proper angles the athlete would have to be elevated about 15 feet high on pedestal P and 30 feet from the elastic band anchor points on wall B to load the limbs properly. This is not a practical set up and that is why pitchers use very short bands to exercise their throwing arms and because short bands are used, they rarely if ever load high speed throwing motions with elastics.
FIG. 17 shows how one aspect of the present disclosure would effectively apply similar loads of the 30 foot bands in FIG. 16 but compress the required space by effectively shifting wall B to position B′ within inches of the thrower. FIG. 18 illustrates how the spatial compression is achieved by attaching two of the present disclosures 1A and 1B on structure 20. Bands 20 and 26 from each unit are routed by routing assemblies 21 and 27 to attachment points 40, 41, 42 and 43. Both FIGS. 16 and 18 training setups apply resistance with minimal increases throughout the throwing motion but the present disclosure will minimize the required space for the exercise and allow a practical exercise configuration relative to FIG. 16.
Since exercise bands with ¼″ diameters and larger can be stretched from 100% to 200% of their natural length, the present disclosure's ability to route significant quantities of elastic bandage within the confinements of module 1, a trainee will now have the ability to begin running within inches of a base support structure and cover over 40 yards while having their leg drive and recovery phases loaded simultaneously. FIG. 19 shows how the module 1 may be attached to support structure 20 with resistance bands 20 and 26 routed to the trainee through routing assemblies 21 and 27 and finally attached behind the knees with harness 204. Attaching the bands behind the knees as opposed to the waist allows all the relevant muscles in the legs to be loaded and trained when the leg is on the ground driving (Drive Phase) and when the leg breaks contact with the ground and is propelled through the air forward for the next ground strike (Recovery Phase). All other conventional training systems attaching resistance to the waist which will only load the Drive Phase and neglect training important muscles required to propel the leg through the air after it breaks contact with the ground. With the present disclosure Sprinters can now have useful resistance applied directly to the drive and recovery phases be within inches of the support structure 20 (FIG. 19) and be able to accelerate out past 40 yards achieving much higher training velocities on both the Drive and Recovery phases which has never been achievable with conventional elastic training means. It has been proven that the ability to train at higher velocities with resistance enables athletes to develop power that can be deployed at higher velocities thus providing an advantage improving high speed performance over conventional elastic methods which can't facilitate the higher training velocities the present disclosure can.
The apparatus and methods of the present disclosure obviate the deficiencies found in the prior art. The present disclosure provides novel mechanical apparatus with the ability to minimize increase in applied force of one or more individual elastic bands as the bands are stretched by the trainee from distances of less than one inch to nearly 150 feet. In one aspect, the apparatus of the present disclosure is portable and can be anchored to any suitable support structure on a permanent or non-permanent basis. The invention may comprise a module carrying an enclosed pulley system with multiple elastic bands. The module may be anchored various structures such as a chain link fence, pole or exercise equipment structure such as a squat rack. The points of origin of the resistance vectors that are applied to the trainee by each of the elastic bands may be easily positioned by the user with a Vector Origination Attachment Mechanism (VOAM). The VOAM may be connected to the module may be removable from the module for connection to another structure. If the base module of the apparatus is attached to a chain link fence the VOAM may be designed to clip onto any point on the chain link fence. The elastic bands are routed from the module though the VOAM to the trainee to provide resistance to the trainee.